Secret
by xoFabjousxo
Summary: When Veronica goes away for a weekend. Mac and Dick have some fun. Is it all about fun in the sac.. or does it really mean something. Read to find out about MaDi's troubles. Has some Lemon..So beware.


**Story:**** Secret**

**Chapter: **** Chapter 1- Mac's Man? **

**Author:**** xoFabjousxo**

**Pairing:**** MaDi and some LoVe **

**Takes place during season 3. Please Review!!**

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

Chapter 1

_Macs POV_

"Are you sure you don't want to come? It'll be fun! We can paint our toenails and talk about boys!" Veronica exclaimed sarcastically. She's been in a crappy mood since she and Logan broke up. I can't say I blame her, Logan should've known better than to sleep with Madison, Even if there were broken up.

"I'm positive! Now go or you'll be late for your ride. You don't want to miss all that criminal action!" I hurriedly waved her out of my dorm. She just came to say goodbye before she went on her little field trip for one of her courses. She's going to a criminology conference or something. Truthfully, I just wanted her to leave. A whole weekend without anyone barging in on me and...

"Bye!" She interrupted my thoughts when she waved and I waved back, quickly getting up and forcefully slamming the door leaving Veronica with a bewildered look on her face. "Dick! You can come out now. She's gone" I whispered, hoping Veronica has already left. I watched Dick come out of my closet with his shirt and shoes in his hands and his pants halfway down his legs. It would've been a comical site if I wasn't too busy staring at him. He was just so sexy. I felt all the desire rushing back and wetness gushing between my legs.

"I didn't think she was ever going to leave! Seriously she's only going for the weekend, she's not moving!" I barely heard Dick say. He then noticed me staring at him with lust in my eyes. "Mackie, baby, see something you like?" He asked running his hand down his chest. He stared at me with the same look in his eyes.

"Do you?" I copied his actions with my hand running down my chest letting a tiny moan escape when my finger grazed my breast. Then I was pushed against the wall forcefully with Dicks hands replacing mine. He grabbed them roughly, sending more juices pooling between my thighs. I felt him laying hungry kisses and nibbles down my neck. This is how it always is with Dick. Rough and forceful. That's the way we like it. He's never gentle, but why would he be. We don't like each other let alone love and we both know it. We're nice to each all the time, but mostly we just get along for the sex. Mind-blowing sex. Well it _was _just sex but lately he has been really sweet, maybe I do like him. Crap! "Oh God! Mmmmmm" I guess Dick noticed me thinking because now he's rubbing me through my jeans. Hard. "Damn it Dick! Take them off!" I struggled with the buttons of my jeans. Hearing him chuckle I lifted my head and glared at him.

"Slow down Mackie, we have all weekend." But as soon as he finished saying it he gasped. See how he likes it. I cupped him and slowly rubbed his huge erection through his boxers. His jeans long gone, he grabbed my butt and lifted me up so I wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried me to the bed. I sucked and nibbled on his neck while slowly pushing his boxers down as we went, freeing his cock. I felt it spring up and he grinded into me making me moan. "Time to get you naked." Dick smirked at me and pulled my shirt off. He groaned when he noticed I had no bra on and dipped his head taking my nipple into his mouth. "Mmm, you taste so good." He kissed his way towards my other nipple and I was moaning the whole time. He kissed his way down my flat stomach, his expert fingers pushing down my pants and black panties. When he finally got them off he looked up and connected his eyes with mine, he slipped his tongue inside my wet pussy, tasting me.

"Oh my God. Dick!" I arched my hips upward and put my hands in his hair pushing his head further into me. He sucked on my clit. "Uuuuuhh! I need you inside me!" I gripped his hair, trying to pull him up. He answered my plea and made his way back up to my mouth. He swirled his tongue around my belly button and continued on up to my breasts where he circled my nipple making me moan louder. He finally made it to my mouth and demanded entry with his tongue. I opened my mouth and massaged his tongue with my own. He groaned against my mouth when his dick rubbed my crotch. He moved his lips to my shoulder and rubbed the head of his penis against me once more. "Oh, _God_, Dick," I moaned against his shoulder. "Y-you're torturing me."

"Don't worry Mac," he groaned with me. "I'm right here!" His last word was a gasp as he finally plunged into me. I screamed in pleasure as he filled me up completely. He started pumping watching my face as it filled with pleasure. "Beautiful." He murmured looking into my eyes. And suddenly I couldn't let him look in my eyes as a new emotion took place in them. I closed them and felt him nip at my shoulder and down my body again whilst still pumping into me.

His mouth made contact with my nipples. They were painfully hard under his wonderful... sensuous... _talented_ lips. Then there was his tongue. Oh God. It swirled all around my areola as he sucked. Oh fuck. Oh _God_, fuck. He nipped at the tip of my nipple then, which made me moan loudly. He groaned in response, now bringing his hand up to massage my other breast. _Oh god!_ My eyes rolled back into my head.

"Don't tire on me now." Dick spoke gently lifting my chin up and capturing my lips in his for a passionate kiss.

"I'm just getting started." I smiled and flipped him over so I was on top. I knew he loved it when I took charge and when I was on top.

He groaned as I grinded down into him rocking my hips back and forth

"Holy fuck." He breathed, leaned up on his elbows and sucked on the skin in my neck. His hands ran up my stomach to my breasts massaging them. He loved my boobs, how they were the perfect fit to his hands. I just didn't understand his fascination but he loved them. I rolled my head my and moaned. I could feel my stomach tightening as I rocked faster on top of him.

"Yes... Yes!" I cried out. I slammed down hard on him. Over and Over. "Dick...I—I-.."

And my walls clenched around him. I felt a wave of warmth spill out, dripping to my thighs. His pace slowed down, but then flipped us back over. He slammed into me harder while I came down from my first orgasm of the night. He wasn't finished though. I felt him pump faster and then felt his fingers rubbed my clit.

"Yes, _yes_, that's the spot," I chanted. "God, keep going. It feels so good, God, yes!" In turn, his dick twitched inside of me, creating a wild feel within me.

"Mac—" he grunted. "_You_ feel so _fucking_ good... You're so goddamn tight that..." he breathed, "I don't think I'll ever let you go."

His words brought a new orgasm to me. I felt it rising, and I screamed in pleasure. "Oh, _yes_! Ah!" He hit that spot again. "Shit! I'm—I'm so close, Dick!" Then he loudly moaned and spilled his seed inside me, making me cry out at the satisfaction he gave me.

He collapsed on top of me, both of us breathing heavy and erratic. He rolled off of me, wrapping his arm around my waist, pulling me with him. I laid my hand on his chest and felt his heartbeat slow back down. "Mm, Mackie," he breathed into my hair. "**My** Mackie."

As soon as he said this I tensed and whipped my head around to look him in the eye. "What?" I whispered.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

**What do you think?**

**The first chapter is done. Should I continue on and make this a story or keep it a one-shot?**

**Please review!!**

**---Ashley **

_**xo xo xo**_


End file.
